What Might Have Been
by RaniLeto
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SUNDAY! Do NOT read if you haven't seen it! This is how I think 'Sunday' should have ended.
1. Part 1

Carson walked quickly, but carefully so he wouldn't jostle the organ cooler in his hands. He quickly glanced up to see a marine in lead vest with a helmet on.

They walked up to each other, meeting in the middle of the corridor. The marine held up his hand and Carson paused as the marine turned to the large container he rolled in behind him. As he opened it a message came through Carson's radio.

"Doctor Beckett! He coding I need help here!" Dr. Yasutake's voice came from over the radio.

Carson could tell he had to hurry, from the tone of her voice. The moment the Marine put his hands on the cooler, Carson turned as fast as he could. As he broke into a run he tapped his radio.

"I just made the hand off, and I'm on my-"

Before he could say the last word, the cooler behind him exploded. Having just stepped through the door, the force of the explosion threw him against the wall. The last thing he felt was the fire against his back.

(Darkness)

His head was pounding. His back was screaming. He felt terrible.

He opened his eyes, briefly exposing them to the light, before closing them tightly.

"Carson?" Came a voice to his right." Oh, thank God! Carson!" He tried to scowl at whomever was trying to keep him from returning to the peace sleep brought. "Carson! Can you hear me!"

"Yes! I can hear you now shut it!" He snapped at the voice.

"Carson?"

_'Dear lord, not another one!' _Carson grimaced at the new voice. It was a woman's voice. Slowly he opened his eyes, letting the adjust to the brightness of a-

_'Hospital? No' _Carson thought looking at the room aroumd him. _'I've never seen a hospital like this.' _He slowly examined himself and the strange world around him. He was laying on his stomach. _'Now I know why my back hurts! I must've been laying like this a while.' _ The walls were shades of blue with redish trimmings. _'I thought hospitals only came in shades of white and yellow._'

The people now around him looked as strange as the room. The man with the annoying voice on his right looked terrible. His eyes were heavy with worry and what looked like guilt. Not to mention his receding hairline. Behind him was another man who had obviously never seen a comb before. To that man's right was a small dark-skinned woman. She was very young, but seemed to stand with an air of wisdom around her, despite wearing a hospital gown. The woman next to her was taller. She looked at him with obvious concern, but he knew there was more. She just wasn't letting it out. Speaking of repression, Carson turned his eyes to the dark figure on his left. As Carson took in his long hair and frowning face, names began to spring to his mind. _'Tarzan? Chewbacca?_ Carson tried to shake his head._'Conan? Yeah! That sounds about right.'_

"Carson?" He turned his attention to the taller woman. She held her hands in front of her. "Carson, how are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Tired. Weak." He answered shortly. Mr. Messy-Hair gave a small scoff.

"After what you've been through? That doesn't surprise me. I told you to get out. You're lucky got as far away as you did." He seemed to be upset about something, but was holding it back.

"I'm... sorry?" Carson said carefully, hoping to ease his obvious frustration. It must have worked, because Mr. Messy-hair smiled at him.

"Just don't do it again, doc." Carson must have smiled back, as all was apparently forgiven. The worried man on Carson's right suddenly started talking.

"Carson, I am so sorry." Carson furred his eyebrows in confusion.

"What for?" He asked.

"This is my fault. I made up that story about Katie wanting to spend more time with me. I just didn't want to go fishing." He said putting his head in his hands. Carson had to strain his hearing as the worried man was talking into his hands. "If I had just gone with you, none of this would have happend. Carson I am so sorry!" Carson's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to process this information.

"It's, uh, It's okay." the worried man looked up at Carson in disbelief. "I forgive you." He smiled at the worried man, just like he did with Mr. Messy-hair, but the worried man was unrelenting.

"But! But! This was my fault! I just blew you off, and you're forgiving me?!" Carson squirmed a little.

"Uhm, sure." Carson began to back away from him, but one can only go so far when they're laying down.

"You can't do that!" he began again, but was stopped as the taller woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rodney, let it go." She said firmly. As he let the matter drop, the smaller woman stepped foreward.

"I am glad you're alive, Doctor Beckett." she said smiling so sincearly, Carson couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, lass." Conan reached over and put a hand on Carson's shoulder. Suddenly Carson heard steps walking up behind him. He tried to turn his head to see who was behind him as hands began to examine his back.

"Well, Doctor, you'll be happy to know." It was a woman, deffinately. "You only have second degree burns covering your back."

"What?!" Carson's eyes grew wide as he tried to pushing himself up, only to have several hand push him back down.

"Doctor, please calm down!" The doctor-lady asked. he tried to push the hands away.

"I am!" He snapped. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax again. "I am." He said calmly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked gently. Carson closed his eyes briefly.

"Colorado." He could feel everyone stop what they were doing.

"What?" The worried man asked. Carson tried to shrug.

"The last thing I remember was getting a call. A Dr. Wier had asked for my presence in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I think she had a job offer for me." silence was the only thing he heard for a while.

"Do you know who any of us are?" Asked Mr. Messy-hair. Carson shrugged.

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest clue." Carson could only watch as they exchanged glances. The tall woman stepped forward.

"Carson, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Wier." She said putting a hand on her chest. "That is Rodney McKay." She pointed to the worried man. "John Sheppard." Mr. Messy-hair. "Teyla Emmagen." the small woman. "And Ronon Dex." Conan.

"So I didn't miss my flight?" Carson asked. "To Colorado?" She smiled at him, though it looked forced.

"No, you made it."

"Oh, good." He said closing his eyes and dozing off.


	2. Part 2

Title: What Might Have Been

Rating: PG I think

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Summary: How Sunday should have happened (IMHO)

A/N: Pretty much self explanatory. I hated the end of Sunday so I made my own. For now this will just be a Team!Fic. But maybe if I can finish this piece I'll write a sequal. Only time will tell. (Sorry, Amokeh!)

Dr. Yasutake quietly herded everyone from the room, letting the sleeping doctor rest. "I thought his head injury was nothing severe!" Col. Sheppard asked harshly. Dr. Yasutake sighed.

"I was being hopefull." She shook her head. "It's Retrograde Amnesia. He remembers nothing of the explosion or even the Atlantis Expedidtion."

"How long will it last?" Rodney asked. Dr. Yasutake only shrugged.

"Amnesia can last anywhere from a few seconds to a few months." A nurse called out to her and Dr. Yasutake left the group to stew over what she had told them.

"Months?" Rondey's voices was was laced with outrage and disbelief. "He won't remember us for months? That's... that's not fair!" Teyla Put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"The doctor did not say it would be months. His memeories may return quicker." She turned her head to Elizabeth. "Is there not something we can do that will help him regain his memories faster?" John stepped forward, nodding hopefully.

"Yeah! We can take him around the city! And to the Mainland!" John suggested. "Maybe we could trigger his memories, you know? Get 'em back faster." Elizabeth put her hands behind her back and nodded.

"We'll see what Dr. Yasutake has to say." Elizabeth glanced at each one of them before walking away to talk to the acting CMO. She found the doctor standing by Dr. Watson's bed, checking over his chart. "Doctor." Dr. Yasutake looked up from the chart in her hands.

"Yes, Dr. Wier?" She asked, turning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"About Carson." Elizabeth began. "Is there anything we can do to help him regain his memories? Like taking him around Atlantis." She wondered. Dr. Yasutake gave it a quick thought before nodding.

"Once he's released from the infirmary, I don't see why not. All though it might be best to wait before telling him about the explosion. He doesn't remember it, and it might be too much for him to handle so soon." Elizabeth gave her a grateful smile and left.

(Later)

Carson sat on his bed, slowly adjusting to sitting up right. His back was't fully healed, but the doctor lady, _'Dr. Yasutake'_ Carson reminded himself, thought that a quick trip to his room would help his memory. before he got too lost in his thoughts he heard someone eneter his room. Or several someones. Col. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney all entered with a wheel chair, which he assumed was for him. "Hey, Doc!" the Colonel greeted him. He smiled weakly. "How ya' feeling today?" Carson slowly got up off the table and Ronon and Rodney helped im into the wheel chair.

"Sore, uneasy, but excited." He said "So where are we going?" He asked Rodney, who smiled mischivously.

"We've got a surprise for you." Rodney said falling into step next to Carson's wheel chair, being pushed by Sheppard, and Ronon on Carson's right. Carson took in the city as he was slowly pushed down the halls. Quicker than he expected they reached what must have been his room.

"Welcome Home, doc!" John said cheerfully as the doors opened. _'Aye. My room.'_ Carson thought. He felt an odd comfort from the room, but the feeling quickly fled as several people jumped out from behind furniture.

"Surprise!" They shouted. Carson jumped slightly in his chair as new, smiling faces came torwards him.

"Hey, Doc!" Said a handsome young man. Carson knew he should know everyone's name, but he couldn't remember any. "I painted this for you! I, uh... " he began uneasily. "I'm Major Evan Lorne." Carson could tell he was feeling nervous, so he just smiled at the young lad.

"Hello, Major. Thank you for the lovely picture. It's amazing." He looked it over. It was a beautiful portrait of Atlantis. He'd seen it before... somewhere. "This... looks familiar." He said studying harder. "You made this. On you day off!" _'I remember it! He was painting it! He said his mother was an art teacher.' _Evan grinned at him.

"Yeah I did. You said it looked nice so I thought you would like it." He backed away and let the next person talk to Carson. 'You know, as a get better soon gift." His smiling face was soon replaced by a small, dischevled looking man. _'I know him. Redek? Radock? Riddick?'_

"Hello, Carson." the small man began. He was kind of twitchy, but Carson didn't mind. It seemed almost natural for this man..."Carson, I know you don't remember but my name is-"

"Radek." Carson finished for him. _'Yes. Radek Zelenka. He's Czechoslovakian_._ Rodney could never remember his name.'_ The shock was clear on Radek's face, but so was the joy. "I remember something. Chess... you like chess?" Carson asked. Radek nodded.

"Ano, ano, ano. I one a tournament. Here I won this." He beamed with pride as he held out a box. "I heard you prefer tea to coffee." It was box of Famous Edinburgh. He loved it when his mother would make it.

"I love this tea." He said fondly. Radek nodded.

"I know. Teyla told me." He was bouncing now with what Carson guessed to be excitement.

"Thank you, Radek. And thank you Teyla." Carson said smiling up at the young lass. Teyla nodded her head and softly smiled back. The moment of joy was short lived for everyone but Carson as Sheppard gave a quick cough. Everyone slowly found a place to sit around Carson.

"Carson," He looked up from his tea box at Dr. Weir. "Carson, we have something to tell you. I've hever had to tell someone this." She looked at her hands for a moment. "Carson, that job for you. A lot has happened since that day. You... are the Chief Medical Officer of the Atlantis Expedition. Long ago there was an ancient race of beings. They built a device known as a Stargate. Using the Stargate, we have, for some time been able to travel long distances."

"How long?" Carson interrupted.

"Well... we're not... on Earth." She said slowly. " We are in the Pegasus Galaxy." Slowly Carson's eyes went wide.

"Are you joking?" he laughed at what he hoped to be the biggest joke he'd ever heard, but looking at Rodney's face, Carson saw no humor. "You're serious? Another...Galaxy?" He soon felt hysterical laughter bubbling up. Trying to stop it, Carson covered his mouth and took deep calming breaths. "You can't be serious." Carson spoke softly. "It's not possible." His head was shaking. _'It's not possible! It just can't be!'_

"I'm sorry Carson. But it is." Elizabeth reached out to put a hand on his leg but he pulled away. Teyla stepped forward and intervened.

"Perhaps we should give him some time alone.Let him come to terms with what we have said." Teyla was often the voice of reason and this was no exception. Elizabeth nodded and stood up, prompting everyone else to do the same. John grabbed hold of Carson's wheel chair and took him back to the infirmary.

Along the way Carson noticed his surroundings. They did seem very familiar to him and the more he studied them, the stronger it began to feel safe. Like Scotland. Like home. But it did not look like Earth. _'But it's not possible to travel to another galaxy! Is... is it?'_ The more he began to think on it, the more tired he felt.

"I'm not closed to the idea." He said suddenly. John looked down at him. "But it just doesn't seem real." John laughed behind him.

"I didn't believe it either. Even after you accidently tried to kill me." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it. Carson's head truned quickly to look at the colonel behind him with shock.

"I did what now?" Carson asked in a slightly panicked tone. John stopped pushing for a second.

"You didn't mean to. See, Rodney was forcing you to sit in this control chair, and you didn't want to. Unfortunately when you were sitting in it, some of the drones. Those are like exploring probes. Some of the drones flew off and tried to destroy the hellicopter I was flying. I admit, I was mad at first, but it went away after you explained everything to me." he chuckled at the memory before standing up and going back to pushing Carson's wheel chair.

"That, actually sound familliar." Carson couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face as he saw the memory return in his mind. As he slowly worked himself into his bed, he saw it happen in his mind. Arguing with Rodney. The panic he felt as he watched the drone fly away. Screaming for the drone's deactivation with his mind. Relief as he felt it stop and fall to the ground. The sighs of relief from that day lulled him into a deep sleep.

TBC


	3. Part 3

The next day, and Rodney, found Carson standing on a balcony out side the infirmary. The warm breeze wrapped it's arms around him as he took slow steps towards his friend. "This isn't Earth." Carson said suddenly. Rodney stopped in his tracks, wondering how Carson knew he was here. "You can't be quiet." he said as if reading Rodney's mind. Turning around Rodney was surprised to find a smile on his lips. "This place is far to beautiful to be on Earth. The sky, when I look at it. It looks like Earth's sky, but I know. I **know** it's not." he chuckled quietly. "I'm in... another.. galaxy!"

"And have been for a few years." Rodney said walking forwards to stand next to Carson.

"I bet some amazing things have happened. Can you tell me some?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rodney agreed. "Uhm, let's see. There was the time was got the jumper stuck, while Sheppard was injured." Carson began nodding, as if he remembered something.

"Aye, he had a cling-on." Rodney laughed out loud as the words left Carson's mouth. Carson, however felt silly, and put his hands in his head.

"You said the same thing then. I'm sure Sheppard would have laughed if he wasn't, well, paralyzed. We saved him eventually. You came up with the brilliant idea of faking death to get it off. It was..." Rodney struggled to get the words out. "brilliant." Carson knew a compliment from him like this was rare.

"Thank you." He replied. "Tell me, does it ever rain here?" Rodney shook his head, but Carson's face showed a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"I remember this terrible down pour. Here. Teyla, myself, and someone else. A young lad. We were running around the city. It was raining, something fierce. I don't remember any more, though."

"The storm." He said, earning a strange look from Carson. "See, every twenty or thirty years the sea gets unseasonably warm. That makes hurricanes much more likely to occur. Two of them were heading for Atlantis so we had to evacuate. You went with Teyla and Lt. Ford t help the Athosians get off the mainland." Carson began to shake his head and put a hand up to stop Rodney.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Who is Lt. Ford?" Carson interrupted.

"Well, he came with us from Earth. He was on Col. Sheppard's team, but something happened to him. He went kind of mad, and left Atlantis." Rodney was obviously upset about this so Carson let it drop.

"Okay. Who are the Athosians?"

"Teyla's people. No, they're not from Earth. They're from this galaxy, and look just like us." Rodney explained quickly.

"Okay. So back to the storm, what happened next?"

"Well, Elizabeth, Sheppard and I were the last one left in Atlantis, when someone sent a distress signal through our gate. Unfortunately it was a group of Genii soldiers who wanted to take Atlantis from us. Well, they captured Dr. Weir and I, but Sheppard got away." Once again, though Rodney's story was interrupted.

"Why would they want Atlantis?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you stop interrupting!" Rodney snapped. Carson didn't speak a word. "Now, the Genii wanted Ancient technology to use against the Wraith." before Carson could ask who the Wraith were, Rodney held up a hand. "I will explain later." Carson's mouth once again snapped closed. "Now Kolya, the man leading this Genii army knew Sheppard was lurking about, so he kept sending him men to kill Sheppard. Instead Sheppard killed his men. I'm guessing you, Teyla and Lt. Ford came here from the Mainland to help him."

Carson was quiet a moment. "I remember something. A gun. Someone hit me in the face with a gun!" Carson's hand flew to his nose. He could remember the pain he felt.

"Ah, yes, That would be Sora. She thought Teyla killed her father, and tried to kill you and Teyla. She stopped though." Rodney added lightly. Carson let out a long sigh. Their moment of silence was shattered by Carson's stomach rumbling. Rodney put a hand on Carson's shoulder and tugged. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Gently, Rodney escorted Carson to the mess hall. It had taken a while to get there, motly due to several people stopping them in the hall to wish Carson well. After Carson thanked each one they were shooed off by Rodney. "I can't believe I had so many friends." He said slowly walking up the stairs.

"Me neither." Rodney replied. Looking around the room, he spotted Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon sitting together in the corner of the room, at their usual table. "Let's go say 'Hi'." He said aiming for their table. Upon arriving, Carson and Rodney were warmly greeted.

"Hey, Doc! Good to see ya up and about!" John said patting Carson on the left shoulder as Ronon put a hand on his right. Teyla smiled her usual warm greeting.

"Hello, everyone." Rodney left him at the table and went to get their trays.

"Having fun, doc?" John asked. Carson nodded.

"Rodney was just telling me about some of the missions you all have been on. Like when a jumper was stuck in the gate. And when there was a big storm heading for Atlantis. He was just about to tell me who the Wraith were." He recalled cheerfully. Carson noticed the glances between themselves.

"Well, maybe we can help." John offered. "See, the Wraith are aliens." He began.

"Evil aliens." Ronon ammended. John nodded at him before turning again to Carson.

"They have blue skin, white hair and they kill humans. They suck the life out of humans through their hands." Carson chuckled.

"That sounds like a really bad movie cliché." Carson chuckled. John laughed with him at that thought.

"Yeah it does. You should see them they even look it! They all have the nicely braided white hair and the long dark leather coats." Carson laughed louder for a memnet before grimacing in pain. Teyla leaned forward with concern and put a hand on his.

"Are you all right?" She asked gently. Carson nodded and smiled.

"Aye, I'm fine. So, how did we come to meet you, lass? I mean Rodney told me you're from this galaxy." He began hoping Teyla would tell him another interesing tale about the adventures they have had.

"Well, the first Earthling I met was Col. Sheppard here. He was seeking allies and my world had been the first visited. Unfortunately the Wraith attacked and several of both our people had been captured. Working together we freed almost all of their prisoners and our people have been friends ever since." She said smiling at John.

"So you live on another world?" He asked amazed. Teyla nodded.

"After that attack, our world was no longer safe. For a while my people live on the mainland here on this planet. But after the Ancients returned we left for another world, and have lived there ever since." She finished with her usual smile, not a happy smile but not remorseful either. It was an acepting smil, and one Carson remembered as being uniquely hers.

"Wow. That's incredible." He turned his head and gazed at Ronon. "Are you an Athosian?" Ronon chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm Satedan."

"So we have another planet of allies? Like the Athosians_?" 'Wow, two planets of allies, we must have done something good.'_ Carson thought happily.

"No. I have no planet." Ronon said solemly. _'Uh-oh. I've probably said something wrong.'_

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to open old wounds or anything." Ronon gave him a small smile.

"You didn't. My world was destroyed." His tone was somber. "I was taken and made into a runner. They hunted me where ever I went."

"In your back." Carson interrupted, staring at Ronon. "There was a tracker in your back. I took it out." Ronon nodded.

"Yes you did. You saved my life. Many times." Carson was brought back to reality as Rodney set a tray of food in front of him.

"Here you go." Rodney down across from Carson and began digging in to the food on his tray. Carson picked up his fork and took several bites. It was Lemon Chicken.

"Lemon. Aren't you allergic?" Carson asked. Rodney looked up, startled.

"Yes, deathly. But I didn't get the chicken." He replied taking another bite of what was questionably salisbury steak. Carson nodded. "So where were we?"

"Well, John told be about the Wraith. Teyla told me about her people. Ronon told me about his past." Carson looked down at his chicken and spoke softly. "Tell me about Sunday."

John shook his head. "I don't think we should. Dr. Yasutake said it might be too much for you." Carson frowned.

"Perhaps it would be better to remember it on your own." Teyla offered. Carson just sighed. It was the right thing to do, and he knew it. He was just so frustrated at being unable to remember. "Your memories will return to you on your own." She patted his hand prompting a sad smile to appear on his face.

_'When. When will I remember?'_ He thought sadly, taking another bite of his over cooked chicken.

(Dream)

_"You're exactly what I need." the voice spoke. His words echoed in Carson's head. "Now," the voice moved closer to his ear. Carson could feel breath against his neck. "Let's begin." Slowly Carson felt a force begin to invade his mind. It was searching for something. The deeper it dug, the harder it was to breathe._

_'Please! Stop!' Carson heard his voice but felt no movement from his mouth. 'Stop! No! Please!'_

_"Carson." the voice cried to him. There was longing in the voice. It was so familiar. Who was calling to him?_

_'No! Stop it!' he pleaded in his mind, but the pain worsened. A face came forth in his mind's eye. His eyes were dark with anger and betrayl. And Carson was the one he was angry at. Carson was the one who betrayed him. A wave of guilt crashed over him as a new voice called._

_"Carson!" He couldn't move. He knew why. He's tied to a gurney, with only this man, 'No, this Wraith.' hovering over him. 'Please! Don't do this!' He begged._

"Carson!"

Carson bolted straight up, struggling to breath. He was covered in sweat. Dr. Yasutake was standing beside him, whispering calming words.

"Carson! Carson, it's all right!" She soothed. Slowly his breath returned to normal. He began to look around for the one who hurt him so deep. The one he hurt. "What is it? She asked following his disoriented gaze. "Who are you looking for?"

"Michael."

(Elizabeth's Office)

Elizabeth was upset. Everyone could tell, even though she tried to hide it. "Are you sure?" She asked the doctor sitting in front of her desk. Dr. Yasutake nodded.

"Yes, he called out for Michael." She confirmed. Elizabeth took a dep breath.

"Can we be certain he meant Michael the wraith?" Everyone in Elizabeth's office shifted uncomfortably. Ronon's scowl deepened, if it was posible. Teyla remembered her momentary capture at his hands. John grimaces at his name. Rodney recalls the betrayed look Carson shot him as he fired on the humanized Wraith.

"It is the most logical choise. There are only two Michaels on Atlantis. Neither of them could give Carson the scare he had last night. He was terrfied." Patti Yasutake had seen Carson handle many obstacles, and many feelings, but she had ever seen him like she had last night.

"What would you recommend, doc?" John asked standing straight up and stepping away from the wall behind him. "What do we say if he asks about Michael?"

"If Carson asks, Don't lie." She said slowly. "But don't blurt it all out." Everyone but Dr. Yasutake cast their glances in the direction of Rodney, who did not fail to notice.

"What?" He demanded. They turned their sight back to the doctor.

"Some things Carson need to remember on his own, so maybe the most basic details would be best." She said finally. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Very well. From now on, we keep it on a need to know basis. Let Carson remember on his own." She declaired. Everyone else nodded.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Incredible.

It was the only way to describe the Stargate. Carson felt his mouth open. He'd never seen anything like it! _'How did it work?'_ He wondered. He leaned against the rails on the bridge outside Dr. Weir's office, and took in the control room around him.

"It's amazing, Isn't it?" He turned his head in time to see Elizabeth walking out of her office to stand next to him. He smiled.

"It's something. I remember it being much darker the first time we set foot on Atlantis. Birghtened up though, didn't it." He smiled at her, while she laughed.

"Yes, it did." Together they stood side by side watching Major Lorne and his team leave for their next mission. With them Carson sent a prayer for their safe return. It seemed natural. Something told Carson he did it for every team. "Do you remember our first night on this city?" She asked. Carson laughed.

"Aye, we had a party. With the Athosians. It was a nice night." He sighed heavily.

"That was before we were worrying about the next Wraith attack." She said with frown.

"Or the Lantean Replicators." He added. She gave a small chuckle. Until she heard what he said. Before either could say more, the gate began to dial. Turning quickly, Elizabeth hurried nto the control room.

"Who is it?" She demanded. The technition next to her looked at the screen in front of him.

"Col. Sheppard's team."

"Lower shields!" She ordered heading down the steps. Carson quietly followed as John Sheppard's voice came in over the radio. They were coming in hot. Carson turned to Elizabeth, still waiting on the stairs.

"I though the planet they were going to wasn't occupied." Elizabeth just shook her head.

Ronon was the first to jump through the gate, followed closely by John. At this point both Elizabeth and Carson went down the last few steps to findout what had happened. Teyla was next, but when Rodney jumped through, he was followed by a storm of large rocks. Elizabeth raised her arm to stop several of them from hitting her face. Carson, however, didn't see the really large rock until after it had smacked him in the head.

"Raise the shield!" John cried, knocking another rock off it's course for his head. When the shield went up, the only sound was the thumping of rocks. Elizabeth put her bruised arm down and stared at the four in front of her. "What the hell happened? I though that planet was diserted!" She asked in an almost hysterical voice.

"We though so too." John began, but Rodney interrupted.

"But then we found this really primative culture. I mean they were caveman-like! They had fur clothing, and lived in caves!" He sounded almost happy.

"They did not eem dangerous so we tried to make some sort of contact." Teyla added.

"Things were going great until McKay fired his gun." Ronon was scowling deeply at Rodney.

"They wanted to see what it did!" Rodney defended himself. Teyla sighed at Rodney as John, too, began to scowl.

"Needless to say they didn't like it. Started shouting and throwing things, mostly rocks and mainly at Rodney. That's when we hightailed it back to the gate." Their tale was finished now, and Elizabeth was wishing she hadn't asked.

"Great. Go, all of you. Get checked out." She said ushering them out of her gateroom. "Rocks. Can't they ever have a boring mission?" She wondered out loud, kicking several away, before noticing Carson standing off to the side with a hand on his head and a confused look on his face. "Carson?" She called, walking over to him, dodging all the rocks. "Carson? Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his arm. He covered her hand with his own and looked at her.

"I just remembered...a lot more." He shook his head as if trying to straighten out his thoughts.

"Like what?" she pried, leading him out of the gateroom and to the infirmary. With all the rocks that were aimed at Rodney flying through the gate, there was a good chance, she thought, that one of them had hit Carson.

"Well, I remember you. You were infected with nanites. Right?" he asked looking at her for confirmation, even though he knew he was right. "And Teyla! She has Wraith DNA. She can connect with them."

"That's right, Carson. You're remembering!" She smiled proudly and patted his back as they turned and entered through the door of the infirmary. John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon all looked up as Elizabethn sat Carson on a nearby bed. One by one they carefully made their way to his side. Elizabeth smiled at each of them. "He's been remembering more."

"Something else I remember..." Carson said turning his head. He stared at Rodney. "You kissed me." Rodney rolled his eyes and burried his head in his hands.

"Oh, you would remember that." He groaned. Teyla, and Elizabeth laughed. Carson stopped looking at Rodney and looked at John.

"And I also remember you were changing. Into a wraith bug. No," he corrected himself. "It was called the Iratus bug. You were infected by Ellia. She.." He paused for a moment. "She took my retrovirus." Carson's eyes darkened. "That was how I betrayed him." Elizabeth looked into Carson's eyes.

"Betrayed who?" when he didn't answer right away, Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders. "Carson? Who did you betray?"

"Michael. He was a Wraith. I ruined his life." He closed his eyes. Teyla reached out to Carson.

"That is not true. If anything, you tried to help him." Her comforting words did nothing for Carson.

"Help him? Help is the last word I would use to describe what I did to him." Carson's head dropped. Elizabeth opened her mouth to comfort Carson but John put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"What else, Carson?" He asked, trying to take Carson's mind off the wraith.

"Well, " He sighed. "I remember Rodney having super powers." He chuckled. Everyone else smiled, but Carson didn't see. "And I can remember Sunday. Everything that happened." Their smiles faded.

"How much do you remember?" Rodney asked.

"We were going to go fishing, but Dr. Hewston. Exploded." Rodney opened his mouth, but whether it was to apologize for ditching him or not, Carson stopped him from saying anything. "I saved Dr. Watson though." He Looked up and smiled at everyone. They all smiled back at him. Ronon patted his shoulder in confort.

"You have to admit." John said to no one in particular. "An explosive tumor is a stupid way to go." Elizabeth ducked her head to hide the smile. Teyla gave her heart warming smile as she gave Carson a hug from where she sat behind him.

The breeze was cool, the sun was warm and the sky was clear. It was the perfect spot for not just fishing, but camping as well. It had taken a lot of begging, but after three straight days of it, Elizabeth had given in and gave them three days off. Three days should be long enough. Rodney was going to have fun camping with Carson, even if it killed him. But Rodney wasn't the only one going. John, Ronon, and Teyla, had the discussion and come to an agreement. Carson may not go on all of their missions, but he was part of their team, and that was why this camping and fishing trip was for all five of them.

Surprisingly, Rodney began fishing right away. Two hours later he was still fishing. There had been some arguement over who was sleeping and where, mostly Rodney wanting his own and there only being three avalible, but John had come up with a working solution. He had set up a tent for Rodney and himself shortly after arriving, without much help from Rodney. Ronon and Carson had just begun to set up their tent along the forest line, next to his and Rodney's. Teyla's own tent was on the other side of the camp.

"This is actually nice." Rodney called out, over his shoulder.

John smiled as he pulled another worm out of the container in his hands. Teyla watched with a slight sign of disgust as he impaled it on the hook in his hands. Having baited the hook, John handed her the fishing rod and sent her off to stand next to Rodney.

Two weeks had passed, and Carson had almost all his memories back. Detail were still slightly fuzzy, but they had time. _ 'Nothing but time.'_ Carson thought happily, stepping back from the finished tent in front of him. Ronon headed over to Teyla and Rodney to start fishing, as he walked over to John and sat down in the chair next to him.

"This is really relaxing." John said handing him a drink from the cooler on the ground. "I can see why General O'Neill always talks about it." Carson laughed.

"Told you. Sport of kings." He said smiling.

They leaned back, and watched as Rodney began to try and reel his line in without luck. Until Ronon walked up behid him and pulled on his waist. Carson hurried to his pack and pulled out a camera. As he set the timer John and Teyla took their places next to Rodney, Ronon and the rather large purple and green scaled fish at the end of his line. Setting it down carefully Carson hurried back, to stand in front of Ronon and John.

"I guess the biggest space trout is Rodney's." John said clapsing a hand on Carson's shoulder. Carson sent a smile to Rodney and helped him hold up his catch.

"Aye, that it is." As the camera flashed Carson felt lucky to be here. _'And I wouldn't give it up for anything.'_ He thought with a smile.

Fin

A/N: Whew! Now, about the ending, at first I wasn't sure how to end it, but I figured Jack O'Neill's ending would work just fine. Not to mention getting inspired to draw a picture for the ending. I hope to have a link of it avalible. Til then Peace and Out!

Still Smiling,

,ll..


End file.
